


Stars To Wish Upon

by Inastiel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inastiel/pseuds/Inastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: Jim and Bones holding hands and watching a meteor shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars To Wish Upon

"Make a wish, Bones." Jim says. "Or three. There are plenty of shooting stars."

Bones stares up at the meteor shower and picks one. It’s a vibrant and fiery but slower to fall than the others. He makes his wish silently, aware of Jim watching him intently, as if he believes he can see the wish in Bones’ eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Jim asks, because he can’t help it. 

"I don’t want to jinx it." Bones tells him, and moves closer. The night air is growing even colder, and Jim is radiating heat like a furnace.

Jim hums happily and snuggles against Bones. The stars are beautiful, the meteors even more so, but they are nothing compared to the man at his side.

There’s a bigger meteor streaking across the sky. They watch it burn up in awe. It’s strange how destruction can be so beautiful.

When the tip of Bones’ nose goes cold he decides it’s time. He reluctantly moves to sit up, wincing as the cold rushes in, and beckons for Jim to stand. He does, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Bones is suddenly struck by an overwhelming wave of affection.

"James T. Kirk," Bones begins, grasping in his pocket. Jim looks even more confused now. "Despite the grey hairs you’ve given me, I love you more than I love the earth under our feet, more than I fear space, more than I fear love itself." He’s on one knee now, smiling up at the man he’s willing to spend the rest of his life with.

"Jim, will you marry me?" He says, heart in his throat, because this is it, the moment where he lets love overcome the fear of heartbreak and danger and death. He holds out the ring, holds out his heart, and looks up into the blue eyes of his best friend, his other half, his star.

Who laughs.

Bones doesn’t know exactly what he was expecting. A kiss, maybe, or a simple yes, or rejection. He did not expect Jim to laugh at him so much that there are tears in his eyes. Jim bends over double, his face red. Bones wonders if he needs to give Jim a scan with the tricorder. 

"Sta-stand up." Jim manages to get out between heaving fits of laughter. Bones does, the ring still nestled in his limp hand. The falling meteors reflect off the silver metal, catching on the engraving on the outside. Long ago they’d talked about the possibility of getting married, which had evolved into a discussion about what rings they would get. They had settled on simple silver, with their favourite constellations engraved on the outside and the names on the inside.

Jim snorts as he tries to get his laughter under control. “I’m laughing, Bones, because I was going to propose to you.”

"Oh." Bones says, because that’s all he can really think of at the moment. He should have known Jim would propose under the stars.

“Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you Bones.” Jim beams. Bones feels his heart soar, his fears falling away.

Jim drops to one knee and holds out his own ring. Bones grins when he sees Jim has remembered their ring discussion. 

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, I thought real love was simply a myth spun by the lonely until I met you. I’d give up the stars for you. They no longer matter – you are my home.”

Bones is pretty sure those are tears on his cheeks.

“Bones, will you marry me?” Jim looks at him with shining eyes.

“I think it’s pretty obvious what my answer is, considering I’ve already proposed to you and all.” Bones tells him, his voice rough. “Of course I will, darlin’. I’d like nothing better.” He’s still holding Jim’s ring, the constellation of Leo carefully engraved on the outside. Jim has claimed Leo as his favourite constellation for years now, saying that it reminds him of Bones.

“You have the heart of a lion, Bones. Warm and brave and caring even when the universe is cruel and cold.”

Jim holds up Bones’ ring, the constellation of Aquila patterned on the silver. Bones knows exactly why Aquila is his favourite constellation. It reminds him of Jim, flying free and brave and passionate in the heavens where it belongs.

Jim bites his lip. “How are we gonna do this?” He asks.

“Can I?” Bones gestures with the ring. Jim holds out his left hand and grins as Bones takes it gently. The ring slips on perfectly. Jim’s face lights up at the sight of it.

“My turn.”

Jim takes Bones’ outstretched hand and slips the ring on carefully, like sealing a great vow. Bones smiles happily at the silver band, tracing it with one fingertip as if he’s afraid it’s going to dissipate into dust.

When they’re settled on the blanket watching the meteor shower again, hands linked together, Bones smiles. He doesn’t need that wish any more, for he has his own star to wish upon. And he’s not going to let it fall.


End file.
